Myrianne Sakazuki
by MyrieChan
Summary: the story of Akainu's daughter, how her life leads her from a marine princess to the revolution. And where so the strawhat pirates fit in to all of this? OC's! SaboAlive! yeah bad summary but read anyway?


**Hi there this is my new story!**

**yeah yeah i knooowwww i SHOULD be updating my other OP story 'miniature mugiwara'...buuuuttttt i can't help myself! btw i came up with the idea for this story AGES ago, so its where my name on my fanfiction account comes from :D Im shocked at how long this chapter is but this is gonna be a loooonnnnggg story. Good luck me. So here goes! **

**WARNING: OC'S! if you don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OP! ODA SENSEI DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Reflection**

My name is Myrianne Clara Sakazuki, otherwise known as the princess of the marines. A pointless name really as I've never been a part of the marines in my life, my father Akainu would never have allowed it.

As a kid I was left at home where I was safe; surrounded with servants and all the things I could ever want, clothes and possessions. My older brother, Rikuga was taught to sword fight and how to fire a gun, while I was taught etiquette, sewing, singing along with countless other things. My brother would often come home from his adventures bragging about how much stronger he'd gotten or how he'd defeated a sea king, and I found myself falling more and more in love with the sound of the outside world and the sea, the one place my father had forbidden me to go. When I was seven years old I remember asking my father if I could come with him on a trip, I wanted to join the marines too but he laughed in my face,

"Don't bother, your too weak to ever be a marine, you're only a girl, know your place"

"But daddy! I want to go!" I had cried stubbornly but he'd turned angry and struck my face, I fell to the ground in shock with tears in my eyes. The servants had came rushing to my side,

"I am so sorry Akainu-sama, Myrianne is just a little over-excited, that was very rude of her" they apologised over and over, as if it was my fault.

That night I sat with my brother in a den he had made using his bed sheets, and snuggled into his warm side. This was the only time I could feel truly at home.

"Why can't I go to the sea Riku?" he didn't know so instead he put his arms around me in a comforting hug and told me stories he had heard from other sailors and marines. Eventually I began to fall asleep on his lap so he stopped and ruffled my hair.

"One day I'll take you out to sea, I'll protect you," I really loved my brother.

* * *

Day after day I watched the boats at the harbour from my bedroom window, I saw the sailors outside docking their ships and I saw a girl about my age on one, dirt on her worn clothes and face with her hair blowing freely in the wind and a huge grin on her face. I felt a pang of jealousy and my expensive dress, covered in lace and pearls suddenly felt too heavy, like it was weighing me down. I frowned and yanked out the grips from my perfectly styled hair and ruffled it up making it into a knotty mess. One of the maids came in and immediately scolded me, sharply pulling a comb through my hair,

"Honestly, what on earth would your father say!?"

It was then that I realised that I didn't want this; I was just living the life my father wanted me to live without thinking about my own choices. Everything I ever did was for him and to make him happy. But he was never happy, he never wanted a daughter. But I smiled faintly, my brother would take me away from here eventually, he'd said so himself.

* * *

Every time Riku came home from a trip he was forced to act more and more like our father. He pretended to take pride in the great number of pirates he'd killed, he had less time for me and had to spend more time with his new squad who all drank whenever they invited themselves over into our home.

"-and so I saw these filthy pirates in the bar! Can you believe it!? Just sitting there like they were normal people!" his friends laughed loudly, but I didn't seem to understand the joke.

"What did ya do?"

"Killed 'em obviously! Ha! They were practically begging for their lives but I wiped out every last one!" they all laughed again. I frowned at this and approached the group, speaking up.

"What did they do wrong?"

They all stopped laughing and turned to look at me.

"Ohh! Is that your sister, Rikuga? She'll be a real beauty one day" one of them crooned.

"Do wrong? Myrie, Myrie they did everything wrong. Just them being in my presence was wrong!"

"But they where just sitting at a bar right? They weren't doing anything bad..."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand this stuff Myrie," Riku arrogantly dismissed me just in the same way father had so often done to me. I ran up to my room again, my hands curled into shaking fists, I hated it when my brother did that, it just made me feel even more isolated. With nakama like that how would he ever take me out to sea?

* * *

After that I took to climbing out of my large window either to sit on the roof or to play in the beautiful gardens. I would stay out there for hours enjoying the feel of the grass between my toes and the smell of sea salt in the air, but I would always climb back in through my window again.

When I was 14, I found a broken board in the fence surrounding the gardens that led out to the town. There were markets with different stalls selling food, jewellery, and paper lamps…all sorts of things. I had never seen so many people in my life, after exploring all day my dress was ruined, I had long given up and abandoned my shoes as they were too impractical. As the afternoon light began to fade I made my way to the harbour and sat on the ledge so I could dangle my legs off the side with my bare feet in the cool water. After only a few minutes of bliss someone grabbed my wrist and roughly yanked me round to face them, my father was practically spitting with anger in front of me. His grip on my wrist was painfully tight so I struggled against it which only made him angrier. I had heard of my father's devil fruit ability but this was the first time I witnessed it myself, hot lava seeped out of his hand and surrounded my wrist, making its way up my left arm. The white hot pain, searing through my body, the magma only stopped as it reached my shoulder. I screamed loudly in pure agony as I could smell the burning flesh.

"What're you doing here?" the admiral snarled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried, just wanting him to let me go. "I won't do it again! I promise!" hot tears were now streaming down my face. He let me go and the magma vanished along with his hand, I collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing, while cradling my raw and bleeding arm.

"Pitiful," he spat at me before dragging me back home and ordering the servants to lock me in my room. My father had my room completely sealed, with bars across my window and door, I was cut off from the outside world entirely. I had no meals for two days, but Riku got really angry when he found out so personally brought me food from the kitchens. When I was finally allowed to take off the bandages covering the entire length of my left arm they revealed horrible ugly scars left by the magma. It felt like it was a constant reminder to never again defy my father, Akainu.

* * *

Months and years passed with little change, every day my tutor would visit to make sure I studied, I practiced all my skills and about once every couple of weeks, Akainu would return from the marine HQ, I would dress in my most beautiful dress with a corset and jewellery to spend the day entertaining the marines and hearing all about their adventures. I actually came to know a few of them quite well so it was nice to see them whenever they visited. I would go back to my room, no matter how big it was and how many possessions I had, I still found the room boring as I never really left it. I caught my reflection in my mirror and stopped, my skin was too pale to be healthy, I was weak, with no muscles because of my lack of exercise, but I looked perfect, and it was infuriating. No matter how many times the marines told me how evil pirates were my greatest wish was still to be like that girl I had seen years ago at the docks, but I kept wondering if that was possible for someone like me.

* * *

When I turned 17 father came back to the house and I was sent to greet him as usual, but his time there were no marine squads only one other. He was tall with dark tight curls and a marine cloak telling me that although he seemed quite young, he was a vice admiral. Akainu stepped forward and introduced us.

"Myrianne, this is Sir. Kohri, he will be staying with us for quite some time so prepare him a room" this confused me as this was usually a job for the many servants we had but I politely bowed my head and began to do as he had said. I didn't mind doing this although it was a little strange laying out duvets and towels myself when I had seen other people doing it for me for so many years.

Over the next few days father's requests got stranger than ever; he asked me to sing for Kohri and toured him around our mansion all the while pointing out some of my pieces of artwork on the walls. In the evenings they discussed marine tactics and strategies which were honestly very dull so I never really listened to what they were saying. It didn't take long for me to realise how much I hated Sir Kohri, he insisted on telling vulgar jokes and preferred to look at my body rather than my face. He never once treated me like a person, but property. He was also self-absorbed, emphasising that he was descended from a noble family and expected to be treated better than everyone around him. Every night I had to remind myself that the man could not stay forever; he had duties as a high ranking marine and would have to leave sooner or later. On the Tuesday of the next week, I endured yet another afternoon with Kohri, when we were alone he sat beside me on the elegant love seat, much too close for comfort. I was about to move away and say something but I remembered that father would be angry if I offended this man in any way so I stayed. He started to fiddle gently with a lock of my hair and he stared at me intently before looking away, I followed his gaze down to the low cut neckline and felt disgusted by him. I couldn't stand him any longer and pushed him away before running back upstairs, my father could not make me see that vile man again no matter how hard he tried. That evening Akainu came up to my room and asked the servant who was with me to leave us alone, I assumed it was to punish me for being so rude to Kohri but I was wrong.

"You will marry him" he bluntly stated,

"What?" I asked completely stunned,

"He is rich, a good subordinate and is willing to take you off my hands, he is a perfect match for you, I have already started preparing for a wedding ceremony"

"NO! I can't do that! I-I don't love him!"

"Whether you love him or not has nothing to do with it!" he stated darkly glaring daggers at me, he was using haki, if only a little but it made me feel weak at the knees, I was terrified.

"You WILL do as I say", he turned and slammed the door shut behind him. I burst out into tears, and sobbed for over an hour, I hated this, I hated my family and I hated not being able to decide my own life by myself. But the thing I hated most was how weak I was, yeah so my life is terrible but there I was crying my eyes out not even attempting to do anything to change it. That was what was holding back from being free; I needed to get out of there. I needed to feel the sea breeze on my face again, and I decided that no matter what I would get just that.

The next day Kohri proposed to me and presented me with a stunning diamond ring which I ended up accepting. I examined the ring further, deciding that the diamond was overly large, while the maids were practically squealing with happiness for my 'bright future'. However just moments later a marine of much lower rank came stumbling in, he hastily saluted to Akainu and Kohri before announcing that some pirate named 'fire-fist' Ace had been captured and sent to Impel Down, some kind of jail? The two men leapt into action, ignoring me completely, and pulled out their den-den mushi contacting HQ, apparently this Ace dude was a big-shot. Kohri announced that he must return back immediately (thank the lord) and it was literally minutes before he was sailing away in a huge marine ship. I was curious as this pirate was important enough to get an admiral worked up about his capture, I discovered that he was to be executed in one month's time at Marineford and that the marines where expecting a war of some sort.

After another week my father warned me that the guards would be keeping a close eye on me before he too left for marine HQ. He really wasn't kidding about the guards; yep they had the most exciting job in the world standing at my front door 24/7, note the sarcasm. There was a lot of talk about Ace in the papers and on the radio, so I listened to that on to days following up to the event, and on the day of the execution everyone was on edge, getting as much information as they possibly could about the upcoming fight. Even the guards, who hadn't noticed I had slipped out of the house about 20 minutes ago and was now running as fast as I could towards the harbour.

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think? yep right now personally i think its a little boring, BUT fear not! the action is coming!**

**~Myrie**


End file.
